


Bandit Protector

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Bandit is small bean, Hurt Bandit, first story in fandom, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: Bandit doesn’t listen to Doc Carver, so he asks Miss Undertaker to find him. (I’m sorry this is so short X”Dj





	1. Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first showdown bandit story. So I’m still trying to figure out what personalities I’ll give the characters. That’s mainly why Faceless doesn’t stay long cause I’ll add to his personality in other stories since he’s the main antagonist.

Bandit hums as he watches Doc Carver messing with his right arm. The bandit was exploring the wilds when the faceless bandit snuck upon him as he was dealing with some stringless. As Carver was examining the cut string his eyes wander to the pop gun that was originally barely in the other’s hand. Carver then focuses back on the other’s hand as he finally gets the severed wire to where it can be fixed.

“Now Bandit, don’t overwork this string. Even after I fix it there will be a delay on it being fully functional. There will be a chance of braking from overuse since when he cut the string it split the ends. It has to finish mending itself.” Carver warns as he pulls a string from his pocket where his tools reside and carefully attaches it to the other’s wrist. Doc turns away so he wouldn’t have to witness the string immediately yanking upwords into the darkness which makes Bandit hiss in pain.

Bandit just nods before he turns and leaves to go check in with the banker. Doc hums as he leans on his counter as the other leaves. The marionette starts to watch as the few other residents walk by none of them needing help with their strings, although one does catch his attention. Miss Undertaker walking pass shovel in hand most likely looking for more of the dead that has escaped. Doc Carver stands straight as she draws near, and she notices him staring at her.

“What is so intriguing, Doc?” Miss Undertaker asks as she walks up to his counter. He shifts on his feet before looking at her shovel then at her and gives his best attempt of a smile. This makes one of her eyebrows rise as she shifts to put the bottom of her shovel on the ground, so she could lean on it.

“I Story to disturb you Miss Undertaker, but I would recommend when you are out in the wilds looking out for Bandit, his shooting arm had a little damage in the string area. I worry that he will get cornered and out of desperation try shooting the stringless and end up damaging his string, which It will leave him defenseless.” Carver admits as he looks past the other who hums at the others thought before rolling her eyes from where she was leaning.

“If your worried that much I’ll go find him and bring him back. He can stay with me until you deem his arm better.” Miss Undertaker declares as she stops leaning and picks her shovel up. She turns and leaves not seeing the tension leaving the other as he starts to boredly wait at his counter yet again to help someone with their strings. Miss Undertaker is quick to move room from room taking out stringless hen she hears a commotion in the room ahead.

She enters to see that there was not stringless in sight, but a certain wanted outlaw was. Faceless was near the corner of the room scythe risen above his head. It doesn’t take her long to realize what was in the corner, it was bandit. She shifts her shovel to be like a bat and rushes to where the two were in the room. As she comes closer she can notice that Bandit’s right arm was laying limply at his side indicating the string the Doc told her about indeed had broken.

Faceless was swinging his scythe down when Miss Undertaker snakes him hard in the head with her shovel. A band ranges out as the damaged marionette stumbles and gets distracted. Bandit takes this as his chance, grabbing his pop gun with his left hand, he bolts pass the other and towards Miss Undertaker, who scopes him up and starts to run for it.

“Thanks for the help Miss Undertaker, but why are you carrying me! I’m not a child dang it!” Bandit hisses as they enter a new room and away from Faceless. She gives him a glance but doesn’t put him down. Although Miss Undertaker isn’t intimated form he dirty look she was getting from the smaller one. She doesn’t stop until she gets to the room Doc Craver stopped her in. She places the other on the ground and crosses her arms the best she could with her shovel.

“Now will you tell me what gave you the bright idea of going into the wilds with an injured string? Your lucky I’m faster than you and Facless! He would of killed you bandit and imagine how much that would of affected Doc, having known that him being unable to fully fix it could've killed you?” Miss Undertaker says as she starts towards Doc’s counter as Banit slowly follows her as Doc perks at seeing the two of them. Bandit goes up to the counter as Doc picks up his arm to look at the broken string yet again.

“I wanted to go get a costume reward that I forgot to get. A few stringless were gaining on me so I decided to shoot them since a grieve was with them. Of course the grieve left but I shot my pop gun to much. I was making my way back when Faceless appeared in front of me. “ Banit explains as Doc gets to work on the string yet again. Miss Undertaker watches as the string gets fixed yet again, and Doc gives the same warning. Bandit turns to leave but is stopped when Miss Undertaker grabs his left arm.

“Your going to stay with me until that heals. So come on, bud.” Miss Undertaker says as she lets go of him and starts back to the cemetery, although she looks back to make sure he was following, and sure enough he was. Miss Undertaker takes the lead as they leave the Doc’s sight. If Carver could smile at seeing the smaller following like a puppy he would have as he glances over at the bankers booth wondering if he saw what the interaction as well.


	2. Bigger threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit escapes Miss Undertaker after fully healing, what worse trouble could he get into?

“Aw come on Miss Undertaker! Doc said I was fine a few days ago. I want to go out explorin again.” Bandit hisses as he looks in front of him where Miss Undertaker was standing arms folded glaring at the other. It has been at least a month since she took him to her house and forced him to stay even tracking him down multiple times.

“Ya but what if that Faceless bandit find ya again? He could come from behind and get you and that would be that!” She points out and catches the other rolling his eyes. She gaze narrows as she sticks to where she was not wanting to move to let the other out. Bandit takes a few steps forward daring to challenge the other.

“I’ve seen him the few times I got outside without you. He somehow knows I’m there and flees, don't blame him I wouldn’t want to risk getting smacked in the back of the head with a shovel.” Bandit says as he smiles up at the taller, who rolls her eyes before glancing over at where her shovel was leaning against the wall. Bandit took this as his chance and bolts past her and through the door.

Miss Undertaker curses under her breath before charging to her shovel grabbing and and rushing right after the bandit. Although when she gets outside her house he was nowhere in sight. She takes in her surroundings to notice the gate to dead man’s gulch was open. She gives a huffing sound before rushing to the gate and going into the gulch.

Behind a gravestone Bandit pokes his head out watching her go before rushing to his feet and heading the opposite direction towards the mines. He passes by banker and Doc Carver determined to get to the mines wanting to explore the area that was there even more. As he does this he doesn’t notice as lookout spots him and disappearing from his spot way above on the stage.

Bandit hums as he continues on his journey until he starts to forget his surroundings as he enters the next room not realizing it was one of the rooms where the beast resides in. He smiles as he sees the next door and starts for it, but stops when he hears the thudding coming towards him. He turns around to see the giant puppet charging, he jumps back at the sudden enemydropping his pop gun on the floor.

The smaller screams in fear and bolts to a hole in one of the walls, he yelps as he right leg’s strong snaps as the beast bites onto the leg and starts pulling. He is yanked backwards out of the hole, only to barely catch the wood on the bottom of the hole to hold on. As he is pulled like a dog toy he screams as he felt the pressure on his leg worsen. He dares to look down to see cracks starting from his calf spreading as he feels it get crushed even further. 

As the small puppet starts to get lost in the pain he faintly registers the chiming of bells and the clinking that came with a certain other bandits appearance. Bandit gasps as the pressure on his leg is released as the beast screeches as a deep cut covers it eyes now blinding the thing. As bandit tries to gain his bearings he is lifted up by the other before the Scythe cuts into the beast again.

Faceless hurries the best he can out of the room with the other on his right shoulder. Bandit lifts his head to see the beast screeching and holding its face, which had two big cuts in it. The younger one kept looking until the beast was out of view, then he focuses on his savior. Faceless has slowed down having gotten away walking in his regular peace. It doesn’t take long for someone to start for them.

Bandit was roughly put on the floor as Faceless stands in front of him, leaning on his Scythe waiting as Miss Undertaker appears at the other side of the room. Without a word Faceless extends his right hand waiting for his reward from the women in front of him. She rolls her eyes before giving him her key that Bandit has originally gotten back for her.

Without a word Faceless turns and starts off stepping over Banit, as Miss Undertaker leans down to assess the damage to his leg. Bandit watches the other, who face shows nothing as she hands him her shovel for a crutch. He takes it gladly to help him get to his feet before the two of them start the track back to Miss Undertaker’s home.


End file.
